Rocky Zuma and Rubble's Overeating Illness Part3
A week pass since Skye and Marshall's feeding frenzy at the bakery shop, the two pups along with Chase, haven't recovered from their stuffing experience. Like Chase, Marshall and Skye have been put under care but it become difficult because half of the Paw Patrol have been gorging themselves on foods above their average bodies need to intake. But, Skye and Marshall learn to make the best of it, Skye is always hanging out with Chase, consistently snuggling with each other, eating together, even going to bed together, and giving each other belly rubs. Even Marshall to a shine to it, taking long naps and sleeping on his back while rubbing his overstuff belly, sometimes eating with Skye and Chase, and getting belly rubs, mostly from Chase and Skye. While staying at the house they wanted, Zuma, Rocky and Rubble were concern about their health and eating habits. Ryder wasn't present because of some sort of headache he got from suffering vast amounts of distressed, the doctor order him to take the (medicine once every 24 hours, and he mostly takes a nap in order to make the headache soothe quicker. Back at the Paw Patrol, the pups were at the park, Chase and Skye are seen usually snuggling with each other, Marshall resting on his back against a tree while rubbing his big gut, while Zuma Rubble and Rocky watching them from the park bench. Rubble:"So, Skye and Chase have been hanging out more often." Zuma:"I can't believe Skye did that and risking her figure. Didn't know she had it in her". Rocky:"Well, they better lose weight before our vacation is over. Adventure Bay is not going to expect the Paw Patrol with bloated bellies. Those three had important jobs and they can't do it with those big guts." They then saw Marshall walking and wobbling to them while his belly was sloshing. Marshall:"Hey, guys. I'm happy that Chase is feeling better about his body now he has me and Skye." Rocky:"After last week all of Adventure Bay is gonna feel down." Marshall:"What do you mean?" Rocky:"Half of our team is bloated like a water balloon, sooner or later the three us will succumb to overeating, and after what you did to upset Ryder and bringing Skye into that mess, good luck finding a girlfriend to comfort you." Marshall:"Are you guys still upset about the eating binge me and Skye had? The bakery was so good and I just could't resist." Rubble:"Yeah. I still can't believe you ate without me." Rubble noticed Zuma and Rocky looked at him in a irritable and frustrating manner. Rubble:"I mean, you shouldn't have done that." Marshall:"All I did was eat some sweets, alright!? I thought this would made Chase feel better. I'm going back to take a nap." Marshall turns around and wobbles back to the tree he was sleeping against. Rocky, Rubble and Zuma were feeling bad about what they said, the three of them walked out of the park and into the streets. Rubble:"I feel bad for saying that to Marshall. I wonder how it feels to relax with a big belly." Zuma:"Not everyone wants to relax with a big gut dude, just you." Rocky:"Relaxing while being huge, I do think that some dogs will enjoy it." Zuma:"Well, if you become huge, you'll probably want to keep a safe distance from the ocean, since your big gut will weigh you down to the bottom." Zuma and Rubble laughed while Rocky looks at Zuma in a frustrating look. Rocky:"Well, if you have a big gut, you won't be useful in water-related missions." Zuma got into Rocky's face and starts to have an argument. Zuma:"Well, if I was overweight, I wouldn't save you from drowning!" Rocky:"Your hoverboat will sink when it gets in the water with you in it!" Zuma:"Rocky, when it comes to water, you can be such a-" Rubble:"You two be quiet!" The two pups stopped arguing when Rubble interrupted them. The three then heard something, a loud boom. The three of them went to the sound which leads them to a abandoned house. The pups went to the bushes so they won't noticed, just then, they some grown man and woman storming out of the house, running away from the scene. Zuma:"What was that about?" Rubble:"I don't know. But, it has something to do inside that house." Rocky:"I don't know if we should go in. BUt, it seems we had no other choice since its getting dark." As the pups rushed into the house, it was a complete mess. The walls were torn up, most of the furniture was torn to sheds, and the stairs were covered in some sort of strange oozing mess. Rubble:"Wow! Whoever made this mess, theirs no wonder those two ran out." Rocky:"It's like a mansion but its supposed to be much more cleaner." Zuma:"What a mess." Rocky:"We should search the house in case theirs a reason why those two left." Rubble search the living room, Zuma and Rocky went upstairs, at the second floor, Zuma goes up to the attic and Rocky enters the study room. While in the study room, Rocky saw a computer that is still on, Rocky sat in the chair and saw the screen with the folder icon labeled, "Isaac Clarke's Journal". Rocky:"Isaac Clarke? Is that the man we saw? (Raises his voice to call the other two) Zuma! Rubble! Come here! I found something you need to see!" Zuma and Rubble heard his call and rushed up to the study room. Rocky:"I found something that has something to do with the two people we saw." Rocky plays a video with a man that has to be Isaac Clarke making a video of himself. Isaac Clarke:"Today, I'm making a video journal to record about the past events that happened. I'm here with Ellie Langford, along with me, are the survivors of the Necromorphs outbreak. We thought we escaped them, but for some reason one survived and followed us. If anyone finds this video, please take this message and get help!" A woman in background was seen, assuming to be Ellie Langford Isaac was talking about. Ellie Langford:"Isaac, we got to go! I hear the Necromorphs are crawling in the air vents. We have to leave!" The video then ends and date says today, the same day which Rubble, Zuma and Rocky saw them. Zuma:"So, those two were survivors of some outbreak?" Rubble:"They say its an Necromorphs outbreak. These Necromorphs..." Rocky:"If they ran away from them, its clear that those guys are something horrible. If they say they survived..." Rubble talking in a nervous tone:"That must mean they're here." Zuma:"If those two say they're like an outbreak, I don't think I want to meet these guys." Rocky:"Me too." Rubble talking normal:"Same here." They suddenly heard a squeak. The pups assume to a Necromorph and they quickly ran downstairs, at the first as they nearly approached the door, something fell from the ceiling in front of them, they then scream. As they stepped back, they saw the Necromorph physiology, it was hideous, the monster's body was deformed, except for its legs which are still human, the veins were showing and they had no skin, they also saw that it blades for hands. Zuma:"Is that a Necromorph Isaac was talking?" Rocky:"I can see that why they ran away from it. Look at its hands, it has blades." Rubble:"Well, is it..you know?" As the pups slowly approached it, it awakened and frightened them. The pups screamed and shiver in fear, the Necromorph then spite some sort of oozing liquid which they got on their faces, it then plots to the ground. The pups were relieved about it but were disgusted by the slime it spite on them. Rocky:"Well, thats over. Also, ew! Monster slime!" The pups ripped the slime off their faces. Rubble:"Uh! Some of it went into my mouth!" Zuma:"Mine too! Gross!" The pups then spite out the slime that the monster spit on them. Zuma:"Well, at least we don't have worry about this dude." Rubble:"Yeah, but, is he really..." Rocky:"Well, he isn't movie, so I'm certain that he is..." As the pups were settled with this they were about to leave, but they heard Rubble's stomach growling. Rubble:"Excuse me, but we haven't eaten. Not only that, I've feel famished." Zuma and Rocky's stomach growl too. Rocky:"Huh? I've feel famished as well. Zuma:"Me too. Where's the fridge? The food?" As they hear their stomachs growl again and ran into the kitchen, then they open the fridge which was stocked with food, meat, fruit and diary. The three pups were succumb to hunger and soon gorged themselves with every food to their stomachs, they were done with the fridge and they moved to the pantry. After half-hour of stuffing themselves, they haven't noticed about the size of their bellies until their hunger were satisfy. Zuma, Rubble and Rocky's backs were up against the cabinets rubbing their overstuff tummies with pleasure but quickly realize what they done. Zuma:"Uh, no! Look at us, were huge!" Rubble:"I'm stuffed. My belly feels like it weighs a ton." Rocky:"I knew that someday that we succumb to this. How did this happen?" Rubble:"I bet it has something to do with that Necromorph spitting on us." Zuma:"What?! I didn't knew that statement was true!" Rubble:"What do you mean?" Zuma:"While I was in the basement, I discovered a book saying about a Necromorphs new infection. It says, 'The Necromorphs chemical substance has been somewhat fused when exposed to radiation. The slime they spite will make any living organism go hungry, it will anyone famished and eat until their hunger is satisfy when their body weight are above average of the organism it spits on.' The Necromorph slime that spite on us must have done the same thing to us." Rubble:"What? Ah, man. Getting famished by some monster." Rocky:"We have to get back to the house before Ryder, Chase, Skye and/or Marshall noticed." The pups attempted to get back up but their hug bellies were making them hard to stand. As they got up, they wobbled their way to the door with their bellies sloshing with every step. When they walked out the door, they gasp when they Chase, Skye and Marshall standing right in front of them. Rocky:"Oh, hi guys." Zuma:"He, he. What are you doing here?" Skye:"Ryder told us to find you when you haven't returned." Chase:"Yeah. I may be huge, but my tracking skills haven't able to stay on food." Rubble:"Listen, I know what this looks like, but please don't tell Ryder. We don't want to make Ryder distressed even more." Marshall:"Sure thing. We got to get to dinner anyway." Rubble felt nauseous while rubbing his big gut. Rubble:"Oh, don't mention food. I don't think I could eat anymore. Well, maybe a little." The pups then laughed. The Paw Patrol then wobbled their way to the house with their big bellies sloshing with every step. As they got home, they managed to eat the dinner food Ryder set up, then they felt more relieved of their bellies becoming stuffed as they patted and rubbed it in pleasure. Zuma:"Ah, that was good." Rubble:"You think Ryder will become more upset when they the entire Paw Patrol all bloated and overweight?" Chase:"I think Ryder will take a liking to our guts, the belly rubs will only make us more blissful." Rocky:"Yeah. Your probably right. I'm starting like having a big gut." Marshall:"I knew you guys would like it. (Yawns) Well, its bedtime. Goodnight, everybody." As the pups went to their beds, laying on their backs with some of them rubbing bellies, Skye was going to bed with Chase again as usual. Skye places her head on Chase's belly and begins to snuggle deep into it. Chase:"Rocky did say this would happened to them." Skye:"Just be glad you don't have to feel down about your body anymore." Chase:"Yeah. I'm only hoping you don't snuggle with one of them." The two giggled as they went asleep, with Chase being happy having a team of overweight puppies to make them, no longer to feel down about his own. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Parts